


Silent Whispers (TLOZ Oneshots/Drabbles)

by SeraphsLullaby (orphan_account)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sex, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SeraphsLullaby





	Silent Whispers (TLOZ Oneshots/Drabbles)

Ghirahim's moans echoed through the room as he violently humped against your thighs, both hands grabbing your butt, squeezing the soft flesh. 

He grabs your face and kisses you roughly like he hasn't seen you in ages. His tongue wraps around yours in a fast, loving matter, both of you fighting for each others dominance. The way he digs his fingernails into your flesh, the way he would whisper dirty sayings into your ear, and the way he would look into your lust-stricken eyes with so much want was more than too much. 

He loves you, 

and you love him.


End file.
